


January 31, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''How did you know I was here?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes as she fought a Smallville creature.





	January 31, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''How did you know I was here?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes as she fought a Smallville creature and Amos glowered before she remembered the bedroom window that wasn't shut earlier.

THE END


End file.
